Chaos Origins: The past of Rage the Hedgehog
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Rage the Hedgehog was a normal 16 year old orphan living in a normal town but that all changed when the same one who killed his parents abducts his two brothers. Rage changed during that battle... meeting Dex Rage then becomes the new Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds and undertakes a quest to save his brothers. Prequel to Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog OC, AU Rated T for now
1. Meet Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog

**Chaos Origins: The past of Rage the Hedgehog**

**Hello Fellow readers this is Sonicfan0987 bringing the back story of Rage the Hedgehog this is replacing Before Chaos: Awakening and it will follow Rage through his childhood and how he was able to become the Chaos Guardian. There will be music added in so just a heads up for that**

**Chapter 1: Into Chaos**

_Many eons ago while Mobius was still young there were gods who had formed 7 Emeralds of great power these were known as The Gods of Chaos their emeralds were known as The Chaos Emeralds. They energy held in these emeralds were beyond any calculation even today. The power of these Emeralds could grant their holders darkest wishes if they could channel their power. One alone is powerful but when someone holds all 7 the results could be apocalyptic. Now the gods knew of this and they gathered an Echidna known for his sense of justice and bravery this Echidna became the first Chaos Guardian and it was this Echidna who saved Mobius from darkness at the cost of his own life. It was from then on the bloodline of this Echidna would be the fateful Guardians of the Powerful Emeralds and the Master Emerald an eighth emerald made to balance and control the energy of the other 7. The Echidna's took to Angel Island a floating island that is said to be the departing point of the Chaos Gods where they carried out their duties up to this day. That is why I have written my Report on the current guardian Knuckles the Echidna a friend of the famed Sonic the Hedgehog._

My name is Rage the Hedgehog I am 16 years old a sophomore in High School. I live with my brothers Icezer and Xage the Hedgehog both younger then I am. Icezer tends to get bullied and Xage along with myself keep out of the crowd and to ourselves. Thing that differs us is I am always there for Icezer when he needs it. We live with James and Madison the Fox the couple that kindly adopted us when our mother was murdered and our father vanished into thin air. I was only 8 when I witnessed my mothers murder that gray hedgehog with those evil red eyes I will never forget his face... Should our paths cross again I know I will stand up and fight him...

We live in a town known as Westside City the largest city in the Heru Province. The Heru Province is mostly forest and nature land and we like it that way. James is the captain of the Royal Guard to the Acorns and a skilled swordsman I have learned all my sword skill from him. My mother is a Librarian and she is skilled in magic which I took an interest in as a younger child. I am skilled in the Elements field and surpass most mages in the kingdom. Sure we have some advanced technology like teleportation and all but we have kept our structure of society very simple and crude. It may seem strange but it keeps peace between the nations so there's no need to complain.

Anyway today is my 16th birthday and I had just read my report on important people of The Acorn Kingdom for my history class. Most people went for The King, or Sonic and Tails...me? I chose Knuckles because when I was a young boy no older then 6 my mother gave me a book describing all about the Chaos Emeralds I have no idea where or how she got it but I could understand it and it was an advanced book for professors like my father Maxim Chaotic he is the one who made the MDT a device for transporting people and items across dimensions it's really quite facinating but he never got it to work right... But I am rambling on back to the real world I guess.

I was walking the halls of Acron Grade School for K-12 the day had just ended and I was on my way home but when I couldn't find Icezer I knew something was going on. I begin looking for him and I find him cornered at the playset for the younger kids he was surrounded by Rod and his gang. Rod was a Lion that ran a small group of delinquents who loved to bully other kids. He normally stuck with the kids on the Quiz Bowl or Robotics team and he never bothered Icezer... in fact they were the only bullies that left him alone I guess because they knew I was his brother. I have a reputation here for being the "Hero" when it comes to helping others. When a kids is being bullied I stick up for them even if I have to fight the kids but hay I normally win and most of the regulars know not to pick on others when I am around since chances are I am going to get involved. Now today Rod chose the wrong kid to mess with...

(3rd person POV)

Rod and three of his pals were looking at Icezer who was backed against a wall of the playset. Icezer was a light blue hedgehog with two yellow stripes on his forhead that looped back ending at his quills, he had light purple eyes and a light red shirt with jeans. He wore simple white gloves and black shoes.

"You never should have picked that dollar up..." Rod says

"I gave it back yo you!" Icezer says

"So? You touched it and that's enough for me! Too bad no one is here to help you... after all everyone in school knows you can't fight!" Rod laughs

"Hay hot head!" a voice yells from the top of the play set

"Who said that?" Rod asks as he and his pals look up onto one of the platforms to see Rage standing there with his hand on a sliding poll

"Rage!" Icezer says silently knowing he was saved

"Who the hell are you red head?!" Rod asks as Rage jumps down

[Song: Open Your Heart- Theme of Rage]

Rage was a bright red hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He had long quills that were almost identical to Sonic's but he had a few more. He wore a dark grey cloth short sleeved jacket with two red stripes in the center that loop around the back. Under that was a dark green shirt with a black 'R' curved at the tails. On his hands were a pair of light gray fingerless gloves that show his red fingers. Under a leather belt with various sizes of pouches was a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a set of dark red shoes with a single black stripe in the center that ran horizontal.

"I am surprised you haven't hear of me yet rod... it hurts a bit. Names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog." Rage chuckles

"Well Rage get lost this isn't any of your business!" Rod says as his pals add a 'yeah' as back up to make them sound tough

"No." Rage says standing in front of Icezer

"Did you just tell me no?" Rod asks

"Look pal It's not my fault you're half deaf but you picked the wrong kid to mess with today!" Rage replies as a crowd of kids starts to gather.

"Why would that be? Icezer is weak always relying on someone else to fight his battles that's why no one helps him so why are you?" Rod asks

"Because..." Rage says with a look of anger "Icezer is my younger brother... now I will give you one warning only one to leave now and you can avoid an embarrassing beat down otherwise... I cannot make any promises."

"uh Rod I think you may want to take his advice." a voice comes from the crowed as a male cat steps forward, it was Leon he used to pick on kids all the time until Rage took him down a few times. Leon was one of the best fighters on the schools Martial Arts team and Rage still took him down.

"Leon if that is true then...fine..." Rod says obviously figuring out if Leon was warning him not to it was for the best "Come one guys" Rod says as they turn to leave as does Rage and Icezer "We will let the two rodents head back to their rat hole."

Rage then stops "What did you just call me?" He yells turning his head to the four

"What are you deaf now? I called you a rodent!" Rod says turning around "why?"

"That was a poor choice my friend..." Leon says stepping back as Rage leaps behind Rod and his gang

"NO ONE." Rage huffs "Calls me a rodent!" he yells kicking Rod in the face as his three buddies look in shock before approaching Rage drawing knives from their pockets.

"Now you're in for it!" one says leaping to slice Rage who ducks under him and grabs his arm before hitting it with his other arm causing the thugs arm to snap

"Pathetic." Rage says as he leaps into the air knocks the other two across the face with his feet as Rod stands up and draws a pistol from inside his jacket.

"RAGE!" he screams pointing it at the crimson hedgehog "Today you messed with the wrong guy!" he yells as Rage looks at him he pulls the trigger. Instantly Rage swings his hand vertically and a barrier of energy stops the bullet. Rage leaps into the air and lands in front of Rod before kicking the gun out of his hands and he grabs it ejecting the clip and firing the bullet in the chamber into the air. Rage then throws the pistol at Rod's head knocking him out.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Rage says as he and Icezer head home.

[Fox Household 20:00 (8 PM)]

Rage, Icezer, Xage and the Foxes all were gathered for James to give Rage his gift Rage opens it to see the sword he had been training with in the sheath.

"Happy birthday son you have earned it." James says with a smile as Rage puts the sheath on his back

"Thank you dad." Rage says with a hug

"Maybe you will take after me one day." James says with a smile

"It's time for bed you guys." Madison says as the three groan but head up to their rooms.

Rage was laying in his bed it was about 10 o'clock when he heard a scream from his parents room. Startled Rage leaps out of bed puts the sword his father gave him on his back and runs into their room. When Rage gets in he sees a group of black hedgehogs holding his brothers Xage and Icezer with his parents both dead. They turn to a dark grey hedgehog with blood red eyes and they leap out of the hole in the wall they entered through. "Mom... dad..." he sniffs "That bastard I am going to kill him and his pals!" Rage yells leaping out of the window to see most of the city was on fire! Rage follows the three that were in his home with his sword in his right hand. Soon they reach forest on the outskirts of town and they stop for a moment and Rage catches up

"HAY!" Rage yells "let them go!"

"Huh?" the dark gray hedgehog asks turning to see Rage "who are you... and why do you look familiar..." Rage looks at the hedgehog and now that he got a good look at him he knew who he was

"You..." Rage growls "you're the one who killed my mother!"

"You! You're that meddling red hedgehog who nearly got me caught!"

"I have waited my whole life for this!" Rage yells dashing for the hedgehog hitting him hard with his foot

"Who... are you?" the hedgehog asks

"I am Rage the Hedgehog remember it for it will be the last one you hear!" Rage yells going for another attack but he is hit by another one of the black hedgehogs knocking him out.

"What do we do master Christain? Do we kill him?" one asks

"No... let him live..." Christain says as they walk off. Soon a golden wolf comes along and picks Rage up

[Unknown Location]

Rage was laying in a bed inside a marble room still asleep and soon he begins to stir and sit up. "Ugh..." he groans looking around "Where am I?"

"You are awake young one..." the wolf says "I was worried you were never going to wake uo."

"Who... are you... and what is this place?" Rage asks

"My name is Dex I am one of the Chaos gods... I was sent to Westside City to investigate a large surge of Chaos Energy but when I followed it I caught you arguing with the one known as Christain the Dark. I am guessing those two hedgehogs he had must have been your brothers from the looks of it..."

"Xage and Icezer?! Where are they?!" Rage asks

"They are in Dark Mobius now... there is nothing you can do..." Dex says

"There has to be something ANYTHING I can do to save them!" Rage says looking at Dex

"Well there is one thing..." Dex says rubbing his chin

"What is it?" Rage asks

"The question is how badly do you want to save those two?" Dex asks

"I will save them no matter what even if I die in the process!" Rage says a flame of determination burning in his eye

"Then if you are that determined you would have to become the new Chaos Guardian..." Dex says "that energy signature I was sent to find was coming from you... something triggered it when you were attacking Christain... it was so powerful unlike any I had ever seen... but to do this you must realize... you can no longer be a normal hedgehog... you will not pass the age of 25... and finally you must reside on Angel Island with the Master Emerald and Chaos Emerald until you die in battle. I will return you to you home and you may think about it... come back to the Forest when you have an answer for me." Dex says

"Wait-" Rage says before he was transported back to his house. He looks around and then sits on his bed to think... "Well... I may never be normal but it's not like I was in the first place... I don't care if I can't pass 25 for my brothers I will do anything..." Rage looks at the skies it looked like a few hours had past and he must have fallen asleep after being sent home. Rage then grabs his sword and hoists it on his shoulder before setting out to the forest where Dex awaited him.

"So you're mind is made up young hedgehog?" he asks

"Yes... Dex it is." Rage says

"And?" Dex asks

"I will do it..." Rage says looking Dex dead in the eye showing how serious he was

"Very well young one..." Dex says "I will take you to the Chaos Realm so all of us can perform the ritual..." Dex says as he and Rage are taken to a large palace of marble

"Us?" Rage asks as he follows Dex into a large room filled with golden colored Mobians who looked down on the two

"Dex who have you brought to our world?" a Cat asks

"Chatoix I bring you a young hedgehog from Westside City the one giving the energy signature you sent me to investiage... I caught him battling Christain the Dark to save his two brothers. He fought Christain to the point where one of Chistains Dark Spawns stopped him and knocked him out. He is the one..." Dex replies

"Very well..." the wolf responds leaping down from the large throne and approaches Rage and greets him with a handshake. "Young hedgehog I am Chatoix the Wolf and I am the head of the Chaos Gods. May I have your name so I may address you properly?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog but everyone just calls me Rage." Rage replies

"If you drew Christain to his knees with your power alone then you truly are the best suited for this." Chatoix says looking at a dragon wing like sword in the center of the room. "Take that sword in your hand and you will be blessed with the Abilities of The Chaos Guardians. Limitless Access to Chaos Energy, the Super and Hyper Forms as well as a form only Guardians can use The True Chaos Form... Elemental Chaos and you will have the knowledge of how to use all the abilities as well as others will be locked for you to uncover over time... Rage the Hedgehog The Blade of Chaos is yours."

Rage walks up to the sword and takes it. Suddenly images of all forms of attacks and abilities rush into his head as he closes his eyes. On his wrist flashed two golden Inhibitor Rings when the visions subside and Rage looks at the rest of the gods in the room

"Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos seek out the elder of Rockfoot Village in the Moss Kingdom he will help you find a way to the Dark World." Dex says "Good luck" with that Rage was sent back down to the world bellow

"Hear me Icezer... Xage I am coming to save you!" Rage says as he runs off.

**To be continued...**


	2. Test

**Chapter 2: Test**

_I'm Rage, Rage the Hedgehog and my life has just changed forever! My mother and father killed well my adoption parents that is second time this has happened to me and by the same person! My brothers kidnapped and I was left for dead by Chirstain the Dark. If it was not for Dex I would be dead. Dex is some kind of god who saved my life because get this a 15 year old hedgehog who is as normal as can be is the Last Chaosblood?! I do not know what that is but I am now the Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds? Wait a second if that is true then what the heck is going on? All I know is to find the elder of some village named Rockfoot but there are no elders and villages on Mobius anymore! What could this mean?_

Rage reaches The Village of Rockfoot "Hold your horses Rage." Dex's voice comes out of nowhere surprising the young hedgehog "Dex where are you?" Rage asks as another voice butts in "Sorry I think we should have mentioned that in order for you to become the guardian you will be tested." it says "Wait a second who are you and how can you be talking to me?!" Rage asks aloud

"Oh right" the other voice says "I am Dranzer the master of The Elemental Chaos of light and dark and Dex and I have been assigned to guide you. We can communicate through your thoughts and you can summon us in a spiritual form if needed. We cannot aid you in battle but we can help you with advice."

"Rage do you know who you are going to see?" Dex asks

"The elder of Rockfoot but villages and elders died years ago!" Rage replies

"Exactly you have been sent back in time exactly 300 years you know after The Perfect Chaos Incident." Dex responds

"Right after Sonic used his Super form to stop him but why here?" Rage asks "And if that is true won't everyone be startled by my clothing?"

"True now we brought you here because the Elder Artemis The Wise is a friend of mine." Dranzer responds "He will be able to give you the trial."

"Okay look I understand you want me to do this test and all but the time I am from is in danger and if my Father taught me anything it's if this Christain fellow screws up my time then the whole past and future will be too." Rage sighs "What is the point of doing the test here? And now?"

"Because Christain came to this time period." Dex responds "And this is not normally how the test if conducted but you must warn him about Christain so he can give you two items you will need as Guardian."

Rage shakes his head in a 'whatever' kind of way and walks into the gates where he finds no one seemed to care about him in fact everything felt fine. 'strange' Rage thinks looking around when he hears a yell and the guards look to see a group of shadow beasts coming from the forest outside the village.

"Dark Spawns!" one of the guards say "Everyone to the shelters!" he yells as citizens run while some guards stand ready to meet the enemy.

Rage just stands and watches the guards get taken out slowly with few of the Dark Spawns being defeated. Soon a guard runs up to him "Come on kid you need to get into the shelter now! Those things will kill you!" he says

"Move." Rage says stepping around the guard

"KID!" he tries to stop Rage but to no prevail "What do you think you're doing!?" he screams as Rage summons The Blade of Chaos and leaps to one of the dark spawns that had one of the guards tackled on the ground. Rage slices it and it disappears. The guard stands up as he watches Rage continue to save other guards before taking out the stray Dark Spawns.

"Whose kid is that?" one of the guards asks

"Who knows." a blue hedgehog says as he walks up to the guards with a yellow fox behind him

"Sir Sonic!" They say "What brings you here?" they ask

"I wanted to see what all the panic was about since I was on my way by with Tails." the blue hero replies "who is that guy?"

"We don't know I don't even think he is from this village." the same guard who had tried to stop Rage earlier says as Rage takes out the last one and as a larger Dark Spawn begins to rumble the ground as it approaches the young hedgehog

"Get out of there kid!" Sonic yells "Let me handle it!" but as if he could not be heard Rage glows with energy "What in the world?" Sonic asks stopping the dash he had begun. Rage then releases a strong slash of fire destroying the huge Dark Spawn,

"He saved us!" the guard cheers as everyone crowds around him even Sonic and Tails smile at Rage's actions

"Wow did you see that Sonic?" Tails asks

"I saw it I just don't believe it!" Sonic says crossing his arms with a cocky grin "That kid is really something."

"ENOUGH!" a loud booming voice comes from a mid sized Dog as it approaches the crowd who stop cheering and kneel in respect all but Rage "Danny!" he yells at a guard who stands up with a salute

"Sir!" he asks

"What is with all of the commotion?" the dog asks

"Well Elder Artemis this young boy just saved the village from a Dark Spawn assault even taking down a Lord Spawn." he says pointing Rage out

"Danny you know I do not take kindly to outsiders." Artemis growls as another guard speaks

"Danny Speak the truth Master Artemis this outsider saved my life as well as many others." it says

"Hrm..." Artemis says stroking his long white beard "You hedgehog!" he says pointing at Rage who was mimicking the others in a kneel, Rage looks at him instantly "Stand!" the dog commands, Rage obliges "Please state your name and why you have come to my village outsider."

"My name sir is Rage the Hedgehog and I come to speak to Artemis the Wise." Rage responds

[Chaos Dimension]

"Ugh dang it!" Dranzer curses face palming

"What is it?" Dex asks

"I forgot Artemis was not the one to take kindly to outsiders!" he sighs

[Rockfoot Village]

Artemis had taken Rage to his home where Rage stood with two guards behind him, "I realize you have saved out village young Rage and with that you have my thanks but that does not excuse as to why you came to my place uninvited."

"I understand if you are upset but I was just doing as I was told." Rage says

"By whom?" Artemis asks and

"By me." Dranzer says appearing next to Rage

"Ah Dranzer long time no see what business do you have bringing young Rage here to me?" Artemis asks

"Rage has come for his Inhibitor rings." Dranzer says

"You mean to tell me?" the large dog asks

"Yes, Rage here is our only hope against Christain." the fox replies

"I see." Artemis sighs "My apologizes young Rage if I had known Dranzer sent you it would not have been this way." the dog signals his guards to leave as he pulls a small box out and walks to Rage opening it. Inside were two golden Inhibitor Rings, "Here these are Inhibitor Rings you will need them to keep your Chaos Energy from surging." he says as he gives them to Rage and he puts them on his wrists "Only take them off if the situation is dire and do not have them removed for more then 15 minutes every 24 hours or you might get yourself killed."

"Thank you Artemis" Rage says with a bow

"Now Rage I understand you need to know what is going on." he says and Rage nods "Well you are in luck as Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox are here and offered to help fill you in."

"Really?" Rage asks

"Sure did!" Sonic says "I will say that was quite the performance what's your name kiddo?" he asks Rage

"I am Rage the Hedgehog the new Chaos Guardian." Rage says

"Well then Rage come on I'll take you to my buddy Tail's home in The Mystic Ruins where we can talk." Sonic says with a thumbs up

"Okay!" Rage says with a nod

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Discussions**


End file.
